The Hope of the Western Lands
by Kiyota Madden
Summary: Sequel to Promise. Ten Years has passed since Rin left Sesshoumaru to join Inuyasha. What happens when Sesshoumaru finds someone in the woods? What happens when Kagome returns?
1. Chapter 1

Sighing Sesshoumaru continued on his lonely way. Ten years had passed since Rin had chosen Inuyasha over himself. He had long since gotten over Rin's betrayal but never loved another. A part of him was afraid another part didn't want that feeling again.

The winter winds howled around him blowing his long hair around his body violently. The smell of blood made him change his course following its scent. He found her then. A mortal girl no more then twenty years old laying in a pool of her own blood. She coughed and groaned as she rolled onto her stomach attempting to get up with the aid of her companion, a wolf. Sesshoumaru could not tell if her hair was naturally that shade of red or if it had been stained by all the blood that surrounded her. Once she stood she placed her hands on her back searching for the wound.

"Ugh. Its deep. How am I gonna fix that one?" She said to no one. The wolf looked up at her curiously. "This is going to hurt." She finished.

Sesshoumaru watched as she gathered wood and set a fire. After wiping blood from her blade she placed it in the fire. When the blade burned a golden red color she picked it back up and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and slammed the blade against her wound. She whimpered as the burning blade stopped all the bleeding from her wound. She removed the blade crying out. The overwhelming scent of burned flesh caught Sesshoumaru's nose. He snorted softly at the scent.

"Son of a bitch that hurts every time." She groaned. The wolf ran to her side to comfort her. She patted his head laying on her stomach. "We rest here tonight, then we leave the Western Lands at dawn before the Lord realizes we are here. No need to get ourselves killed." She said. The wolf almost nodded and laid down beside her. Sesshoumaru shifted snapping a twig under his foot. The wolf was up and moving towards him in that second. When it caught his scent it backed away growling. It came to stand just inches from his companion growling at him.

"Show yourself. I'm in no mood for games." The woman said shaking from pain and the cold bite of the wind. Sesshoumaru walked from his place in the trees to stand in front of the girl. She attempted to move to bow before him but couldn't complete the process from pain.

"I apologize my Lord. We mean not to trespass on your land. We will leave at first light or now if you wish." She said never looking up at him. She knew who he was and she wasn't about to risk her life to argue with him.

"Stay. I care not. Allow me to see that wound." He said kneeling beside her. She didn't object but laid very still silencing her wolf's growls. The burning blade had stopped the bleeding but the wound was still open and in danger of getting infected. He could see the white of bone through the wound. Sesshoumaru sighed. "You will return to the castle with me for treatment. That wound is terrible." He said.

"No need Lord Sesshoumaru. I will be fine." She said sitting up yelping with pain.

"That wound is graver then you believe woman and the snow will soon fly. I can see bone. Now can you walk or must I carry you?" He asked. She got to her feet and moved a few steps.

"I can walk. I will be slow but I can walk. Or I could ride." She said, then whistled. A horse appeared beside her snorting throwing its head at the Lord's presence. She comforted the creature leaning on its shoulder for support. She started walking in the direction she knew where the castle lay in. A few feet from Sesshoumaru her body gave out from under her from pain and blood lose. He caught her just in time.

"I will carry you." Sesshoumaru said picking up her limp body. She didn't argue. The wolf kept pace beside the Lord whining softly to ensure she was still living, followed by a nervous black horse.

He knew her now. Kiyota. The human woman that could sooth and calm any beast no matter what happened to them. She could command them as well. Her hair was naturally that deep red and her violet eyes reminded Sesshoumaru's of a cat's eyes. She protected a lot of villages that boarded his lands. He was curious why she had entered his lands. She had killed something or attempted to kill something. He remembered often seeing her with Rin in Inuyasha's village.

"Why are dog demons so vicious? Half breeds or not." She asked.

"Half breed? You don't mean my worthless brother do you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Of course I mean your brother." She growled.

"He did this to you?" He asked. She nodded.

"Him and his damn claws." She growled.

"Was there a woman with him?" He asked.

"Sesshoumaru, Lady Rin died three years ago." Kiyota said.

"What?!" He yelled almost dropping her. She yelped in pain as his claws dung into her side, the wolf growled up at the lord.

"If you are going to insist on hurting me further, leave me here to bleed to death." She growled. Sesshoumaru withdrew his claws from her side.

"Rin is dead?" He asked setting her to her feet inspecting the damage his claws had just done.

"Yes. Three years ago in child birth. The child died too. There was nothing old Kaede and myself could do." She said softly.

"You seem hurt by her death." Sesshoumaru said picking her back up realizing how deep the cuts were in her side. He returned to stoic state kicking himself for the outburst that had injured the woman further.

"I don't know anyone who wasn't hurt by Lady Rin's passing. She was such a kind and loving woman. Inuyasha was very torn up." She said.

"I bet he was." Sesshoumaru muttered old wounds reopening.

"Look whatever grudge you carry for your brother, save it. I'm going to kill him." She growled. "He attempted to take my life, he will not live long once I'm healed."

"Big words coming from someone on Death's door." Sesshoumaru said.

"You mean in Death's arms?" She countered.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her letting her roll it around in her head. If he had wanted her dead, he would have done so long ago and wouldn't be attempting to make a trip back to the castle carrying her.

Night was on them. Sesshoumaru was tired from carrying her all day and Kiyota could see it in his eyes though he tried to hide it.

"Let's rest." She said softly.

"No need." Sesshoumaru said.

"Put me down demon." She growled.

"You'll die out here." Sesshoumaru said.

"Since when has the great Lord of the West cared if a mortal lived or died?" She challenged.

"I don't." He said putting her on her feet. "I don't want to have to clean up your remains." Kiyota rolled her eyes realizing they were close to a brook. The wolf stood at her side as she walked carefully over to it. She drank her fill then turned her attention to the cuts in her side. She gently cleaned them with the water snarling at the pain that hit her in waves at each touch.

She hated being injured. It only slowed her down. She had to go after Inuyasha before he killed someone. The fool had lost his sword and was tormenting the countryside. She was surprised Sesshoumaru hadn't heard. She thought he would be the first to go after his impulsive brother but here he was standing in a clearing with her. She realized when she returned to the camp that he had removed his fur and had laid in on the ground. He was sitting on the other side of a fire that had magically appeared.

"My Lord?" She asked.

"Sleep on the fur. It will be better for you." He said.

"I don't understand your kindness." She said seating herself on the soft fur that hung around Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"It is not kindness but payment for all the work you have done to keep the villages in this region safe from harm." He simply said staring into the fire. She sighed and laid back yelping. She had forgotten the injury on her back.

"Ugh." She muttered as she rolled onto her stomach. The wolf laid at her side between her and Sesshoumaru keeping the lord a distance from his companion. Kiyota knew she would not sleep in this man's presence but there was nothing wrong with laying herself down taking pressure off her side and back. Sesshoumaru got up and walked away into the night. Kiyota rolled her eyes at his disappearance.

"Some guardian he is." She said to the wolf patting its head. "What do you think old friend? How much trouble have we gotten ourselves into this time?" The wolf whined an answer.

"Yes, far too much. Is the bone truly exposed through the wound?" She asked the wolf who trotted to look down at her back. It whined its answer to her again.

"Damnit. This is really going to slow us down." She muttered. "Inuyasha could kill far too many people by the time this is healed. Stupid mutt, loosing his sword. What a fool!" She growled.

"Inuyasha lost my father's sword?" Sesshoumaru asked coming back into the clearing carrying a plant in his hand. She nodded.

"Idiot." Sesshoumaru growled. "He will have to be killed now."

"He's my kill." Kiyota reminded him.

"Not in the shape you are in." Sesshoumaru said handing her the plant. She looked at him as she took it. "Eat the leaves. It will help with the pain and after you've done that I want you to lay still. I'm going to place my sword on your back." He said.

"Why go through all this trouble for a creature that will die in battle anyway?" She asked. She knew Inuyasha would take her life when she took his and she had accepted that, as long as the villages where safe.

"Why are you so ready to die?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Your brother will kill me when I take his life." She said matter of factly. "I've accepted that. As long as those families are safe, my life means nothing." She said.

"You have a warriors heart Kiyota. But there is no need for it. You should be married with children not fighting my brother. I'll kill him and you can keep on living. You do too much good in this world to be killed by filth like him." Sesshoumaru stated.

"You have me sounding a saint my Lord. I am not such. I kill, cheat, steal. I'm not as good as you think. I have far too much blood on my hands for that." She said.

"You're protection of the villages has spread to my castle. I have a few of the villagers working there for me. They speak only highly of you." He said.

"Not that you pay attention to the conversations of mortals." She said.

"When a warrior is brought up I do. I want to know if they would be good enough for me to fight and beat." He said.

"And do I fit that?" She asked.

"No. I would slaughter you." He said. It was probably true but she was still offended. "My brother has you laying serious injured before me. You could not possibly survive an attack from myself."

"Your brother sneak attacked me." She growled. Sesshoumaru placed his sword on her back. She felt the skin on her back knitting itself back together. "What is that sword doing to me?" She asked.

"Mending the wound. I can not carry you all the way." He said. "Its too slow moving. If I don't do this, you'll die long before we reach the castle."

"I will not." She growled. "I have a purpose to full fill before I die." She said glaring at him.

"I will come with you when you kill my brother. I will let you do it, but if you should die, I will bring you back. The villages need you Kiyota. I won't allow them to go without their guardian." He said choosing his words carefully as not to anger her. She may be injured but he knew that with a single moment she could have the woodland creatures around them attack him. He would hate to have to kill so many in front of her.

"Fine, but get in my way Lord Sesshoumaru my blade will turn on you." She said.

"I know better then to get in the way of a huntress and her prey." He said removing the sword inspecting the wound on her back. It was almost completely healed. It appeared to be nothing more then a small gash. Kiyota ran her hand over the wound and looked at him in amazement.

"Thank You." She said sitting up. She got off his fur and let him take it back around his shoulder.

"You are welcome. Now come here to me." He said. She did as she was told. He leaned against a tree and slide down its length to the ground. He had removed his armor so it wouldn't harm her. His fur pooled around him like a giant pillow. "Lay here. I will keep watch over you." He said motioning to the fur beside him.

"I don't just sleep next to anyone my Lord. This is very uncharacteristic of you." She said.

"It may be but I will not watch you freeze in the night air. And your wolf must hunt at some point for its food." He said. She turned to the wolf and nodded. It ran into the undergrowth.

"He will return with food enough for all of us." She said laying down beside Sesshoumaru.

"I do not need food." He said.

"Then why does your stomach growl my lord?" She asked. She had him there. Sesshoumaru couldn't answer that one. A few hours passed of the pair in a restful state leaning on one another. The wolf returned carrying as promised three rabbits. It set the smallest aside for itself and brought the larger two to Kiyota. She smiled and rewarded him with pets and kind words of encouragement. The wolf trotted to his meal and left Kiyota and Sesshoumaru to their dinner. Kiyota prepared the rabbit and began to cook it over the small fire. She looked at Sesshoumaru to see if he would like his cooked or if he would eat it raw. Surprised by her efficiency, Sesshoumaru handed her the rabbit. She cooked the rabbits then handed Sesshoumaru his own. She sat back against his fur again and ate her own dinner. What she hadn't eaten she threw to the wolf. Sesshoumaru raised a silver eyebrow at her throwing of the food, having completely finished his own, leaving only the bones.

"He needs to keep his strength up." She said simply.

"As do you woman." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes but I require less food then he does, which is why whatever I don't eat I give to him. We have a social standing between us just like a normal pack. What the alpha doesn't eat, the others will get. He knows this and waits patiently for me to finish then takes what I haven't eaten for his own." She explained. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"But who would he listen to between us? Yourself or me?" He asked. She snorted a laugh.

"Me of course." She said laughing.

"I'm a very dominate man Kiyota." Sesshoumaru said. She once again snorted with laughter.

"I'm sorry my Lord, its just, to him you are a rival male encroaching on his pack. He would never listen to you. Try to kill you yes, but never obey." She said.

"So he looks upon you as a mate?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"No. He looks upon as his alpha, one he must obey at all times." She said seating herself once again beside him on the fur.

"What would he think of a mate for you then?" He asked. "I'm just curious."

"Considering I will never marry, nothing." She said looking down shielding her eyes.

"Why will you never marry?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You're brother will kill me." She said softly. "I've accepted my death, you should to."

"You shouldn't be so ready to die." Sesshoumaru growled at her. He admired this woman for her ability in battle but he couldn't stand her readiness to die. Inuyasha would pay for what he did to her but by her hand and she would not die. Sesshoumaru hadn't felt the need to protect someone this much since Rin and he didn't understand that feeling. He watched as she slipped into sleep some time later cuddled against his side. She looked so tired and innocent in her sleep. The wolf laid beside her his long tail wrapped on her waist attempting to keep her warm.

The morning light woke Kiyota and Sesshoumaru both. During the night somehow they had managed both lay down against one another. Sesshoumaru's arm was wrapped around her holding her against him, his leg was covering hers, his fur wrapped around them keeping them warm. Her wolf was beside her, a soft growling coming from him as he looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru acted as if he still slept enjoying the feel of her in his arms. She was so much like Rin but so different at the same time. Her head was resting on his shoulder. She snuggled closer to him not fully awake yet. She just knew it was warm and she didn't want to move. Sesshoumaru turned his head resting it against hers sighing softly.

Fully waking up, Kiyota jumped up away from Sesshoumaru blush spreading across her cheeks. Sesshoumaru sat up lazily as if nothing had happened at all. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself.

"We should be off." He said softly.

"Yeah. We need to get catch up with Inuyasha." She said straightening her clothing out.

"We are continuing to the Castle first to get supplies we need." Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine you do that, I'm going to catch your brother." Kiyota said dashing to her mount. She was up and dashing off into the woods before he could stop them. Sesshoumaru groaned as he watched her and the wolf disappear.

"Such a foolish woman." Sesshoumaru groaned.

A few miles into the woods when she was sure she was far enough away from Sesshoumaru she stopped her horse patting his neck softly for his burst of speed. She turned to the wolf then and sighed.

"Can you pick up his scent from here?" She asked the black creature. The wolf scented around the ground for a few moments then whined at her. "Follow it." She said as the wolf ran into the woods heading back towards the Western Lands castle. "Shit." She muttered.

Sesshoumaru had gone back to the castle to picked up a few things they would need. Placing all the objects into a saddle bag he headed towards where Ah-Un waited. He threw the bag onto Ah-Un then took his reins. The scent of a full inu-youkai caught his nose. Inuyasha was there. Sesshoumaru dropped Ah-Un reins then flew through the air to meet his brother before he entered the castle.

"OY Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Have you chosen your day of death little brother?" Sesshoumaru said landing in front of Inuyasha.

"I've chosen yours." He growled springing forward with unpredictable speed. Sesshoumaru pulled his sword blocking Inuyasha's attack. Sesshoumaru jumped and danced around Inuyasha's attack.

_At least Kiyota is no where near here. She'll be angry that I had to kill him but at least she's safe._ Sesshoumaru thought as he sliced down on Inuyasha cutting his arm. Inuyasha screamed in anger. Sesshoumaru gracefully landed in front the castle.

Without warning a black wolf broke through the tree line, landing on Inuyasha's back snarling. Kiyota and her mount broke through the trees behind him. She flew off the horses back, her sword drawn going straight for Inuyasha.

"Spoke too soon." Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Die Inuyasha." She yelled coming down on him.

"You didn't die?!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned towards the woman coming down on him.

"You shouldn't leave people for dead!" She yelled.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer." Inuyasha yelled raking claws down her side. Kiyota screamed and rolled. The wolf lunged on Inuyasha snarling ripping his flesh. Inuyasha yelled and threw the wolf to the side with a yelp. It growled and snarled but didn't move. Kiyota's anger went through the roof.

"I'm your opponent not him!" She growled slashing Inuyasha with her sword. He growled and ran his hand over the wound returning blood covered. He growled at her.

"Playtime is over!" Inuyasha yelled rushing forward slashing his claws into Kiyota's flesh. She screamed in pain.

"SIT!" Someone screamed from the forest. Sesshoumaru turned his head seeing the cause of the word that controlled his little brother. The same girl stood there carrying his father's sword.

"Kiyota." Sesshoumaru said moving forward. She was bleeding heavily.

"Inuyasha, is he?" She asked looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"He's himself." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh good." Kiyota said passing out.

"Kiyota?! Kiyota!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her scooping her up into his arms.

Sesshoumaru could see the life slipping from Kiyota. He lifted her into his arms and walked away from the mess that was Inuyasha. He moved quickly bringing her to the healers of his castle who worked feverishly to keep her alive. The healers worked long into the night. Finally Sesshoumaru's head healer walked from the room.

"She will live my Lord but it will be a long time before she heals properly." He said.

"And the wolf?" He asked.

"Will also live. I must tell you my Lord we didn't think she would make it. She was very brave taking on your brother like that." He said. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"The foolish woman has bravery matched to no one. Call me when she awakens." Sesshoumaru said walking away.

"Yes my Lord." The healer said returning to the woman's side. "Kiyota you must pull through for all of us. You are the hope the Western Lands is in bad need for." He said holding her hand. "Our Lord hasn't cared for the past ten years but just now I saw more compassion in his eyes, more love then I have since Lady Rin walked away. You must live for all of us, for our Lord." He said

Sesshoumaru went back to his own chambers, after he fought with her beast of a horse. He managed to get the creature into the stables with quite a struggle. He didn't know this young girl well but he was very interested in her. She had a warrior's heart. She brought out all these feelings in him he hadn't felt in ten years. They had been very lonely years and now all he wanted was to have her beside him. Groaning he pushed away from his desk in the study and headed for his bedroom. He undressed quickly then laid down. He closed his eyes hoping for sleep but all that came were dreams of the woman downstairs.

Kiyota woke slowly. Her head was pounding and she felt as if she'd been run over by an army on horse back. She wiggled her toes and fingers. She could still move them. Touching her side she felt the stitches holding the wounds closed. Inuyasha hadn't killed her. A tear came to her eye. She sat up quickly whimpering as she did so. The healer noticed sending a servant to inform Sesshoumaru. He rushed to her side.

"Please my Lady, lay back down. You are still far too wounded to be moving around." He said.

"I'm fine. Where am I and where is my wolf?" She asked. A loud thumping told her the wolf was under the bed she rested on. She smiled and placed her hand down which she received a lick.

"You are in Lord Sesshoumaru's castle." The healer said.

"So he saved me again?" She asked. The healer nodded.

"Ugh, I told him to let me die." She growled. "It was my fate."

"We write our own fate Kiyota. I wasn't going to leave you to die. I am not my brother." Sesshoumaru said as he entered the room without a shirt on. His body was well toned and muscled. Kiyota couldn't help but notice. His left arm had returned to him having completely healed.

"I was suppose to die Sesshoumaru. Now what am I going to do? Where is my horse?" She asked.

"Heal first. You are staying here in the castle until you are fully healed. I myself will be taking care of you for the most part. That beast of yours is in my stable. He put up quite a fight." He informed her. "Is she well enough to move?" The healer nodded. "Good. Bring her up to my personal chamber, the wolf too." He walked away before she could protest. She would be sleeping in his bed beside him where he could protect her.

The healer did as he was told. He moved Kiyota and her wolf to Sesshoumaru's personal bedroom. He slipped her shoes off and her socks as well. Then he covered her in blankets on the side of the bed Sesshoumaru didn't sleep on. He fixed the pillows so she could sit up. The bed was very large with enough room for the wolf to lay at the end leaving more then enough room for Sesshoumaru and three more wolves. Kiyota sighed taking in the bedroom. A painting of Sesshoumaru's father hung over the desk in the corner and a wardrobe was off to the right of the bed. She yawned and leaned back against the soft pillows. She had never imaged she would be laying in Sesshoumaru's bed. It smelled of him, a smell of untamed wind and stream. She sighed. It was a scent she was getting use to having around. She didn't know but she felt comfortable with him. Felt safe with him.

Sesshoumaru walked into the bedroom still only in his pants and bare feet. He sat himself beside her on the bed carefully removing bandages checking each wound. She was healing quite nicely. He reached to the side of the bed pulling his sword from it. He laid it across her chest once again. She felt her wounds closing tightly again as if they were never there.

"Why do your servants keep calling me the hope of the Western Lands?" She asked.

"I do not know. But you should sleep." Sesshoumaru said. He laid down on his side facing her waiting for her to do the same. She did but facing away from him on the side that didn't hurt as much. Sesshoumaru slide up behind her putting his arm around her waist. She didn't push him away in fact she felt very comfortable with his arms around her. She drifted into sleep beside him feeling very comfortable.

"Maybe they call you hope because I am starting to fall for you." Sesshoumaru said to her sleeping form.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha came to finally. He looked up at a familiar face. His breathe was stolen from his chest.

"Ka…Kagome?" He asked softly.

"Its okay Inuyasha. I'm here." She whispered.

"How?" He asked sitting up.

"I just jumped into the well and poof here I am." She said with her brilliant smile. Inuyasha reached up and brought her face down to his kissing her softly.

"Kiyota? Where is she?" He asked panicking after pulling away.

"The girl Sesshoumaru had in his arms? They went into the castle." Kagome said.

"Quick, let's get in there. Tell me I didn't kill her!" Inuyasha cried.

"She wasn't in good shape." Kagome said as they entered the walls of the castle. Upon entering a servant escorted them to the formal dining room while another went to Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru growled at the door.

"Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama are here my lord. They came to check on Lady Kiyota." The man said.

"We will be right there." Sesshoumaru said. He cuddled back against Kiyota's sleeping form.

"Kio, kio. Wake up. We have company." Sesshoumaru said nudging her softly.

"Must I?" She asked sleepily.

"Kill Inuyasha he's downstairs." He said. Kiyota slowly got up from the bed taking the offered clawed hand. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to put a shirt on, he only lead Kiyota to the formal dinning room, bare foot again.

"Kiyota!" Inuyasha said excitedly jumping up running for her. She released Sesshoumaru's hand catching the flying hanyou in her arms hugging him close. "I thought I'd killed you."

"You almost did." Sesshoumaru growled stepping between the pair making sure Kiyota was behind him. "Be grateful to the girl for saving your life…AGAIN!" Sesshoumaru growled at his brother. That was when Kiyota and Kagome met eyes across the room.

"That's right. You two haven't met. Kagome, Kiyota. Kagome is the love of my life. Kiyota is a dear friend, like a sister. She was there for me when no one else was." Inuyasha explained.

"A sister you almost killed." Sesshoumaru reminded him.

"Lay off Sesshoumaru. You are acting as if she is your mate." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't you two start again. Children both of you honestly!" Kiyota said smacking Sesshoumaru's bare chest. Everyone in the room gasped. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"You hit me." He said softly.

"I did." She admitted.

"That kind of hurt." Sesshoumaru said with a small laugh rubbing the spot on his chest she'd hit.

"Next time I'll make it hurt." She said stepping in front of him only getting pulled back against his chest, his arms holding her in place. She just smiled getting use to his arms around her.

"You have your arm back Sesshoumaru." Kagome noted.

"Yes I do." He said looking down at it. "It grew back a few years ago." He said. "Did my brother tell you about his marriage to Rin yet?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Rin?" Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"Yes. He stole her from me." Sesshoumaru said.

"Lying bastard! I did no such thing. You hurt her and she came to me. I couldn't help it if I fell for her and she for me." Inuyasha growled. His voice soften as his eyes hit the floor. "She died three years ago bringing our first child into the world. My son, he died with her." Inuyasha said shielding his eyes from the painful event.

"She was the sister I never had." Kiyota said hanging her head missing the woman.

"You mean to tell me you forgot about me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"No. Not a day went by I didn't think of you Kagome." Inuyasha insisted.

"Its true. He often spoke of you. Annoyingly so actually." Kiyota said leaning back against Sesshoumaru.

"But he still took Rin as his bride." Sesshoumaru said. Kiyota turned in his arms and hit him hard in the chest. Sesshoumaru gasped grabbing his chest.

"Damn you woman! That hurt that time." He growled at her.

"I told you I would make it hurt. And I don't want to hear about Inuyasha stealing Rin from you again!" She growled right back at him. "Don't think to scare me into submission Sesshoumaru. It will not work. Rin told of often of the pain you caused her and I will not here you act as if Inuyasha did something wrong! He did nothing wrong but love the woman as she needed and deserved!" The wolf chose that moment to appear and growl at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru put his hands up and stood to Kiyota's left staying away from her hands.

"I believe Sesshoumaru's met his match." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah Kiyota doesn't put up with shit." Inuyasha said nodding. "She dealt with me well."

"If you call beating you senseless dealing with you well." Kiyota said not taking her eyes off of Sesshoumaru who was staring down at her. He reached over and pulled her into his chest.

"I think we should go back to bed Kiyota." Sesshoumaru said.

"You're sleeping with him too?" Inuyasha almost yelled.

"Oh geez Inuyasha, its not like I never slept with you!" Inuyasha's eyes widen again. Kiyota's finger flew up. "And I'm only in his bed, sleeping. He won't let me sleep anywhere else." Kiyota said sighing.

"You two slept together too?!" Kagome almost shrieked.

"Slept. Keyword." Kiyota said raising her finger once again trying to prove her innocence. She hadn't bedded either youkai or hanyou before them.

"As in we passed out on the same futon after Rin's death. I cried myself to sleep and she had no choice but to sleep there considering I had her pinned under me." Inuyasha explained. Kiyota nodded.

"He's heavy." She said with a smile. Inuyasha growled at her and she openly laughed at his empty threat.

"And I suggest we go back to bed Kiyota. You need rest and I myself could use sleep." Sesshoumaru said taking her hand in his. "It is only Inuyasha afterall. He knows where his room is. Kagome you are also more then welcome to stay here. Inuyasha can show you around and you can stay in his room with him. I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do." Kiyota mouthed her apology then followed after Sesshoumaru.

"So that was interesting." Kiyota said as they entered the bedroom. Sesshoumaru caught her in his arms pulling her roughly against him. His lips fell to hers swiftly. He pulled away quickly slipping to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"For what?" She asked breathlessly.

"This." He said moving quickly across the room taking her back into his arms again letting his lips fall onto hers. She kissed him back this time letting her arms wrap around his neck. He lifted his head about to apologize again when she said something first.

"Why would you be sorry for that my lord?" She asked.

"Its not my place. I shouldn't be doing this." He said holding her against him.

"You can't help it if you're attracted. And neither can I." She said going to her tip toes kissing him. Sesshoumaru felt his hands moving on their own accord to the back of her head. When they pulled away he rested her head against his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up at his troubled golden eyes.

"Do we try this together thing?" He asked almost nervous. He feared her rejection.

"Only if you want my lord." She said.

"I do if you do." He said very softly. She just smiled and kissed his chin resting her head on his chest. "I take that as a yes." He said running his hands down her back.

"Yes my lord." She said.

"Stop calling me that." He said.

"Whatever you wish my lord." She said again. Sesshoumaru growled at her. She just smiled and kissed his chin again instantly quieting him. "Does this mean all my villages fall under the protection of the Western Lands?" She asked.

"If you so wish it. I will send guards to each village." He said pulling her away from him enough so he could look at her. She smiled.

"I would appreciate it. I've been gone for far too long." She said.

"Then I will send them immediately." Sesshoumaru said. He kissed the top of her head then left the room once again shirtless and bare foot. Kiyota shook her head and followed behind him slowly. She was going to explore while she could.


	3. Chapter 3

She wandered for a while until she heard a familiar voice coming from outside a window. Her wolf panted beside her. She put her hand over his muzzle bringing his jaws together muffling the panting so she could hear better.

"So she's like a sister then?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I swear to you Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"That's a comfort at least. I thought she was another Kikyo. Why did you let go of your sword Inuyasha? You know better then that!" Kagome said.

"I didn't let go of it. It was thrown aside and I couldn't get to it. You know what happens. Only this time I was already mad with grief over Rin and my son. My demon side took completely over and I couldn't stop killing. I went through five of Kiyota's villages before she came after me. She had tears in her eyes the whole time we fought. I really hurt her and because I could see she was bleeding to death I walked away, leaving her for dead. The guilt is so over whelming Kagome. I turned my claws on someone I care deeply for. What if it had been you or Rin?" Inuyasha said tears openly falling down his face. "I couldn't live with myself if it had been one of you. I can barely stand the fact I hurt her."

Kagome took him into her arms as he cried. She tried everything in her power to calm him but nothing worked he only cried harder. Kiyota finally stepped into the garden and sat beside Inuyasha. He needed her forgiveness to move on from this and she would give it to him. She touched his shoulder causing him to turn and look at her. The sight of her brought on more tears and he fell into her arms.

"I'm sorry Kiyota. Forgive me please." He begged.

"Inuyasha I could never stay angry with you, even if you tried to take my life. We are far too close for that. Rin wouldn't want me to hold a grudge against you. I cried that night we fought because I thought I would have to take your life. I didn't want to. I had already lost Rin and I didn't want to loose you too. We've known each other for ten years, its not the first time you've threatened my life, you baka fool." She said with a small laugh.

"I honestly don't know if you were the reason I was so badly injured or if my own thoughts prevented me from fighting the right way. Your love for Kagome and Rin would never allow you to hurt them, you know that. From the stories you and Rin both told me, you loved Kagome enough to be pulled from a demon form with a simple kiss. You could never hurt her. And with Kikyo long gone," She paused looking at Kagome over Inuyasha's head with a nod. "You two can have what you missed out on. Inuyasha, my little brother, be happy. Its time to let the past reside in the past. Rin is gone…Kagome is here. Tell her the truth." Kiyota said rubbing his back. His sobs slipped into nothing.

"The truth?" He asked softly.

"The truth." She confirmed pushing him back wiping the few remaining tears from his eyes. He turned to Kagome with Kiyota's reassuring hands on his back.

"Kagome, I, I never forgot you. I always thought of you. Rin was always so understanding of that. She said your true love never dies and that the love I shared with her was different then with you, like her love for me was different then her love with Sesshoumaru. She said our lives together would end but that one day you and I would be together again and I would once again be happy. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He trailed off. Kiyota patted his back and gave him a slight shove.

"I'm trying to say I love you Kagome." Inuyasha finally said looking Kagome in the eyes. Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha close to her.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said. "I never stopped thinking of you either. I only tried the well because school was over with completely and I missed you so much." Kagome said. "Then Kaede handed me your sword and told me where you'd run off to and I came to find you."

Kiyota silently got up and let the two lovers catch up. She smiled as she entered the castle again. She was happy Inuyasha had found his happiness again. He would be whole again and maybe now there would be a miniature Inuyasha running around. She laughed at the thought. He was enough another one could be murder.


	4. Chapter 4

She found her way into the kitchen. The chef looked up at her with a smile and offered her a plate of food. She smiled, took it, thanked the man and sat at the small bar. A dish was placed on the floor for her contestant companion who looked up at her for permission before devouring its contents. She ate it in comfortable silence then once she had finished she placed her dish aside and once again thanked the chef exiting the kitchen. The wolf smacked his lips together in his own thanks before trotting off after his mistress.

She walked back out into the garden and stared up at the star filled sky. It was so beautiful. She seated herself on the bench Kagome and Inuyasha had been on earlier and just stared up at the sky. The wolf laid down at her feet, resting comfortably. Sesshoumaru emerged from the shadows of the trees. He had been searching for her for the last half hour. He knew if he waited long enough she would return to the garden. He attempted to sneak up on her.

"Come to join me have you?" She asked softly catching him off guard.

"To scare you actually but that doesn't appear to be the case." He said.

"I heard you. Breathe softer." She said with a smile turning towards him. He still had no shirt or shoes on. It should have been a crime for the man to walk around half nude, he was far too attractive. He seated himself beside her.

"Inuyasha and Kagome were making quite the racquet when I went passed their room." He said with a smile.

"I don't need to know that." She said gagging.

"I didn't either but I had to hear it." He said.

"Poor you." She said smiling. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the castle. He dragged her right down the hall and stood before Inuyasha's door.

"Aww Sesshoumaru, I don't want to hear this!" She growled at him. The whimpers and moans coming from Inuyasha's room where far too loud. He chuckled and brought her into his bedroom three doors down.

"You can still hear them in here. If I must suffer so must you." He said. She groaned and fell on the bed covering her head with a pillow.

"Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?" She whined from under the pillow. Sesshoumaru laughed sitting down beside her.

"I'm asking myself that same question." He said. She pulled her head out from under the pillow and set it on top of the pillow. Sesshoumaru laid beside her resting his head on hers, his long hair falling across her shoulders and back. It was strangely intimate. "I could get use to this." He mused aloud. She smiled from her place turning her head so it faced into his neck.

"So could I." She said matching his tone. Sesshoumaru got up snuffed the candles that lit the room, then placed himself in the same position and pulled the blanket over them. Together they peacefully went to sleep curled in the other's embrace. The wolf after a few muttered growls at the lord's proximity to his mistress, laid across the bottom of the bed and slipped into his own sleep.

"Could you have been any louder last night?" Kiyota asked Inuyasha at breakfast the next morning.

"Gah! You heard that?" He asked turning red.

"The whole castle heard it." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome turned twenty shades of red as did Inuyasha. "Not that its not a bad thing you two are together again but stop with the sex inside my home." He finished.

"Especially when we're sleeping three doors down." Kiyota whined.

"She had nightmares all night. It was hard enough keeping her quite." Sesshoumaru pointed out. Kiyota nodded.

"You did not!" Inuyasha protested taking a bite of his food.

"No I didn't. I slept quite peacefully curled up naked with your brother." Kiyota said taking a bite of her breakfast. Sesshoumaru coughed and almost choked on his tea. He glared at her.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sesshoumaru you couldn't possibly have done that! How could you?!"

Kiyota howled with laughter. Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose trying not to laugh at his younger brother's outburst.

"We were not naked." Sesshoumaru informed.

"You were half naked." Kiyota said with a smile.

"I was half naked, she was annoyingly fully dressed." He said baiting Inuyasha more.

"Hey I can't help it if you never made a move." She said setting her plate on the floor for her wolf to eat.

"Didn't know I was allowed. Tonight will be different." He said.

"ENOUGH! Not while I'm here." Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome was still mortified and ate quietly. It wasn't every day an entire castle in feudal Japan heard you're virginity taken.

"Then leave little brother. I plan on making more noise then you tonight." Sesshoumaru said with a wicked grin.

"He thinks." Kiyota said with an even wider grin.

"You two are fucking with me aren't you?" Inuyasha realized.

"Maybe we are." Kiyota said snipping her tea.

"Maybe we aren't. You'll have to wait until tonight." Sesshoumaru said taking a drink.

After breakfast Kiyota disappeared to the stables after many complaints from the stable hands of her horse's cruelty. She simply laughed and tended to him. He had been in an uproar over his small confines. His loud snorting had scared off a few of the hands. Kiyota rolled her eyes and patted his large neck calming the horse. She took hold of his mane and followed a servant to the paddock area. She turned him out into it and watched him happily trot off to eat his fill of lush green grasses.

"Just leave him out. He's not use to being in a barn. He's a wild horse. He's never had a bit in his mouth or a saddle on his back. I don't expect him to take kindly to a barn." Kiyota said watching him snort and kick into the air before taking off at a full gallop. "And if he escaped the paddock, don't worry. He'll come back." The servant nodded as Kiyota and her wolf left heading back to the castle.

The day seemed to drag by for Sesshoumaru. He hadn't been kidding when he said he planned on making more noise then Inuyasha. Kiyota and Kagome had gone off into the garden to get to know one another. Inuyasha was sitting beside Sesshoumaru in the study awaiting the girls return.

"What are you doing with Kiyota Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha finally asked. He felt he needed to know. He cherished her like a sister, and even if Sesshoumaru was his brother, he wanted to keep her safe from harm. He knew her past, and he knew Sesshoumaru.

"I do not know. We are taking one day at a time. Technically we are together now." He said.

"I see." Inuyasha said.

"You don't approve?" He said lifting an eyebrow.

"Not really. She's too good for you." Inuyasha said. "Too good for me."

"What are you saying Inuyasha? You have feelings for Kiyota as well?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, nothing like that. Just she is too kind hearted for the likes of us. To selfless." Inuyasha said.

"I'm good enough for the two of you." Kiyota said from the door leaning lazily against it. "I'm not as kind as you think. Kagome?"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a yelp and a thud.

"Why does she do this to me?" Inuyasha whimpered. Sesshoumaru chuckled holding his arm out to her. She went to him standing beside him. He pulled her into his lap with his arm around her waist.

"You're a bitch." Inuyasha growled from his place on the floor to Kiyota. Kiyota gasped and looked at Kagome pretending to be hurt.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru out right laughed, the deep sound of it slightly scaring him. He hadn't laughed like this since Rin had left.

"I'm glad you find my pain so amusing Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.

"That was cruel Kiyota." Sesshoumaru said still chuckling.

"Point?" She asked leaning against him.

"Hmmm, No point." Sesshoumaru said burying his face into her neck inhaling her scent his voice soft.

"If you don't stop that…" Kiyota said gasping when he nipped her neck.

"What?" He asked still softly.

"I'll have to hit you again." She said her voice laced with seduction.

"I may enjoy that kind of thing." He answered.

"OKAY! We are still in the room." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Then remove yourself brother." Sesshoumaru growled. Kiyota laughed hysterically.

"You really think you were going to get something?" She said still laughing. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha who took the hint, capturing Kagome's hand, leading her from the room before what was about to happen happened.

"I believe I will." He said pulling her across his lap angling her face up towards his. His lips dropped to hers then down her neck nipping. She whimpered and gasped. She growled at him, nipping his neck back. Sesshoumaru groaned.

"We should stop before this gets out of hand." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, while it is still day light out at least. We will continue this conversation tonight in the bedroom." She said smiling. Sesshoumaru grinned. Maybe he would get what he wanted after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The evening meal came and went. The dark sky found Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kiyota all in one of the social rooms sprawled out in front of a roaring fire. Kiyota was seated beside Sesshoumaru, her nose buried in a book while Sesshoumaru himself was reading over yet another scroll he hadn't finished earlier. Inuyasha and Kagome were just sitting together, staring off into the fire. It was a peaceful and quiet night. Inuyasha coughed, taking Kagome's hand before leaving for bed. Kiyota chuckled softly at Kagome's beet red face. Sesshoumaru signed the document before setting it down at on the table mischievously looking at the woman beside him. Her nose was still buried in the book.

"You think she's got it bad?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kiyota peered over her book looking at him.

"No." She answered before her eyes went back to the book.

"You're going to scream for me ningen." Sesshoumaru said taking the book from her tossing it across the room. She glared at the lose of her book.

"What makes you think I am the screaming type youkai?" She asked, her voice lusted over.

"I will make you the screaming type." He simply said pushing her back to lay full across the sofa they were upon. He was laying on her, his hands traveling around her body, brushing areas he shouldn't have been. She growled at him.

"Teasing bastard." She growled.

"Hai that I am." He said brushing his lips across hers. His hand slide inside the kimono she wore caressing her breasts. He made quick work of the obi. She stilled his hands. He pulled his lips away looking down at her questioningly.

"We should move to the bedchamber. Did you not want to out show your brother?" She asked seductively.

"Hai I did." Was his husky answer. She scooped her up in his arms dashing off to the bedroom. He shut the door on the wolf's nose who yelped in surprise. Kiyota glared at him. He shrugged throwing her down onto the bed.

"Undress." He said quickly disrobing himself before joining her on the bed. She slide the kimono off tossing it across the room with his pile of clothing. Even in the darkness of the room, she could make out his well muscled chest. She hands moved across his chest as his lips found hers again. With one knee bent up she lay under him. His hands explored her body, cupping and squeezing her breasts. A slight whimper left her at the contact. He smirked against her lips before pulling his hands away and his lips from hers. He trailed his lips down her chin to her throat. Her hands slide up his arms threading into his silver hair. His lips went lower to her chest, licks and nips following the soft kisses. She felt the evidence of his arousal against her inner thigh, growing slightly larger at her little noises.

The wolf growled and paced back and forth in front of the door. He barked and whined, starching at the door's fine wood surface. Snarling when he was ignored, he laid down in front of the doors, growling at the passing servants in his own version of a temper tantrum.

Kiyota pushed him off of her so that she was on top of him. She trailed kisses down his chest to his belly then dangerously lower. Sesshoumaru growled at her. He was suppose to be in control not her. Her lips made contact with his member sending all his rational thoughts far far away. His head fell back onto the pillows with a loud groan. If at all possible he felt his already rock hard member grow harder inside her velvet soft mouth. Her nails raked up and down his thighs while she sucked on him. He allowed her to continue but only for a few moments before he pulled her back up to him by her hair. He rolled so that she was once again trapped under him.

He slide down her body, nipping at her breats then stomach. He avoiding her core at first, kissing and nipping her inner thighs making her release little gasps here and there. He picked up her strong spicy sent and was no longer able to stay away from her. He slide on long clawed finger into her core, hearing the sharp intake of breathe. He smiled slightly before returning back up to her, crashing his lips down onto hers. He added a second finger before he completely removed them, replacing them with the tip of his engorged member. He licked his fingers clean before nuzzling his face into her neck. She was no virgin that was clear, but she wasn't a whore either. He thrusted forward, filling her. She cried out. Sesshoumaru grinned, kissing her neck. His lips trailed down to her breast nipping, teasing them. Her whimpers and moans filled his ears as he moved gently in and out of her.

Both heard Kagome scream from down the hall. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. The vibrations from his chest went through to hers, making her groan a little bit more. He sat up, taking both of her knees over his arms raising her legs more before slamming himself hard inside of her. He rested his hands down o the bed with her legs held on his arms like that while he thrusted. Her cries soon turned into moans and screams. Her nails sunk into Sesshoumaru' shoulders causing long scratches down his back. His own groans added into the noise they made. His eyes bled red as his beast took over slamming his body harder and harder into her little body.

She screamed as his teeth sank into her neck. She felt the white hot pain which instantly turned into pleasure. His tongue swirled over the fang marks after he consumed a little bit of her blood. Her body rocked over the edge with his as his howl of satisfaction filled the castle walls.

"Not the screaming type?" He asked as he rolled off of her panting.

"Shut up." She said breathlessly. He chuckled looking at her neck. It still bled a little bit. He smirked and ran his tongue over it again healing the wound. She rested on his chest for a half hour before he claimed her body again.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru the next morning. Sesshoumaru merely smirked at his little brother. Kiyota and Kagome both ate quietly. Kiyota was exhausted. Sesshoumaru had taken her three more times and the once that morning before they came to breakfast. The little blood stain on his collar showed where she'd bitten him only a half hour before.

"Okay, fine. The whole damn castle heard you all damn night long." Inuyasha said to him.

"We heard you too." Kiyota said with a yawn. Kagome yawned as well.

"I think its dangerous to my health to be three doors down from you. Every time you two finished, he rolled over and wanted more." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Sounds familiar." Kiyota said looking at Sesshoumaru who yawned innocently as if he knew nothing of what she was talking about. A loud rap at the door brought the foursome's attention to the messenger standing there. Sesshoumaru glared at him before nodding for him to speak.

"My lord, I bring news from a village to the north from their priestess Mizuki." The messengers said. Kioyta's head snapped up hearing the old miko's name of her home village. She stood and went to the messenger taking the scroll from his hand. She read its contents before bolting out the door. She swiftly changed into her normal attire before running out the doors of the castle to the stable. A simple whistle summoned her horse who kept running as she grabbed his mane jumping to his back as he passed. The wolf snarled and ran after them.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the scroll from the ground reading its contents. A group of murderous bandits had heard of her absence and attacked the village. They had left many dead and injured in their wake. The old miko escaped with her life. She was sitting in the next village awaiting their protector. Sesshoumaru snarled. His guards had been killed in that village. He handed the scroll to Inuyasha as he marched straight to his chambers, dressed and leap from his balcony following the woman on horseback. Inuyasha and Kagome dressed then ran out the door after both Sesshoumaru and Kiyota.

Sesshoumaru lost track of the horse and rider. The black beast she rode was faster then he thought. He caught a brief flash of red and black as the horse jumped a fallen tree. The threesome raced through villages the wolf clearing a path before the thundering of hooves followed. Villagers stood aside watching their protector fly through their village. The old miko stood as Kiyota flew past her to the village that had been attacked. The wolf stopped and stood beside the miko panting hard. The silent command to stay and guard them coming from his mistress. The horse thundered forward.

The bandits sat around a fire cooking their afternoon meal when the thunder of horse hooves caught their ears. Their leader turned only to see a flash of metal. His head fell to the ground as Kiyota rode passed. Her horse slide to a stop rearing in the center of the village snorting. She snarled at the group of men holding their swords at the ready. She leap off her horse, smacking his rear sending him charging into the forest away from the battle. She waited for the first fool to attack.

She didn't wait long, two men rushed her, swords drawn. She sliced through one easily catching the other off the back swing dropping them both dead at her feet. She snarled at the other men, sounding entirely inhuman.

"You dare slaughter my villagers." She growled. The men began to shake but kept driving forward attacking her. Bodies were piling up around her as she dropped one after another of the bandits.

"You killed guards of the Western Lands as well." She growled. "It will not only be me you answer to."

Sesshoumaru landed beside her snarling at the men as if on command. The remained twenty men stepped back looking at the man before them. The Western Lord stood beside the village protector, just as angry, and even more deadily.

"Attend to the old miko." He said coldly. She snarled at him before lunging forward at three men in front of her. Sesshoumaru growled as he watched her make short work of two of them. The third however, pulled a dagger on her, sinking it deep into her side. She growled, throwing her sword around, his head falling to the ground.

"NOW! To the miko!" Sesshoumaru bellowed. She whistled summoning her horse. He appeared beside her. She wrapped a hand in his mane, pulling herself onto him. She brought him to Sesshoumaru's side leaning down kissing him lightly.

"Return to me safely." She said to him. He nodded touching her side. His eyes bled red at the sight of her blood. He smacked the horse's rear sending it thundering through the village. The bandits fear doubled at the exchange. They had not only brought out the village protector but had brought the wrath of the Western Lord. He looked to where his men had fallen. They sat on the ground, spears through their stomachs in front of a group of women and children. Sesshoumaru lost his fine control. Kiyota heard the howl of rage and screams. She didn't turn back, she knew what he was doing.

The horse came to a stop before the miko. Kiyota slide off his back looking at the old woman before her. She was covered in blood. She looked so weary.

"Lady Mizuki." She said softly.

"My Lady Kiyota, please, come inside. Allow me to tend that wound." The priestess said.

"Hai." She answered. The two mikos worked on her wound while Mizuki told her about what had happened.

"We offered their leader shelter unknowing of his true intentions. He was scouting to see if you had disappeared. He heard of Inuyasha's attack on you before. He thought you dead. I knew better when the guard of the Western Castle appeared. That is why I sent word to you there. They attacked at night. The guards did their best, taking as many with them as they could. I fled as soon as they dropped to the ground. They took so many lives my lady. I was powerless to stop them." The old miko said a tear in her eye.

"Mizuki don't do this to yourself. You got word to me, we got revenge on them. Their leader fell first by my hand." Kiyota said touching the old woman's arm. Sesshoumaru stalked into the hut looking down at the woman injured again. He growled at her, she snarled back at him. He sat down on the other side of the mikos. He was covered in blood.

"They are no more." Sesshoumaru said.

"I thank you my lord." The miko said to him. He nodded to her before looking over the wound in Kiyota's side.

"You are lucky." He said to her.

"I've been injured far worse." She said.

"Yes she has." The old miko said finishing wrapping the wound.

"Did Slayer return to his pack?" Kiyota asked. The old miko nodded.

"The moment you rode in, he slide off into the bushes. No doubt going to round them up and returning here like he always does, crafty old wolf." Mizuki answered. Kiyota nodded.

"That thing has a name?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kiyota glared at him.

"Does that dragon of yours have a name?" She countered. He nodded. "Of course my wolf and horse both have names." She snapped. Mizuki looked back and forth between the Lord of the land and her protector. She raised her eyebrow at Kiyota waiting for an answer like an impatient mother.

"He's... I'm sort of seeing him." Kiyota explained.

"Courting." Sesshoumaru corrected her.

"Okay he's courting me." Kiyota said rolling her eyes.

"I see. That isn't the last of those bandits. A few slipped off into the night after the attack to alert the main group to move in." Mizuki said.

"Figures." Kiyota said getting up. She restrapped her sword to her side and walked outside of the hut, Sesshoumaru on her heels. Inuyasha and Kagome appeared beside them.

"You are not going after them." Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"Don't test me baka dog." She growled. "These are my people. I will not allow anymore senseless death to happen. Inuyasha, you should go clear out Kaede's village and bring them to the furtherest village to the east. I want all of them there. These fools are going to try to sweep through and kill everyone in their path. I know this group." Kiyota said, bitterness in her voice. Inuyasha nodded bending for Kagome to climb on his back. He knew which group this was and why Kiyota was so intent on killing them off. The two disappeared to Kaede's village.

"Tell your guards to start moving people that way. Everyone. No one is to be left behind." Kiyota said. Sesshoumaru growled at her for giving him orders but complied knowing this was her territory he stood on. A whine from her left, signaled the return of Slayer and his pack. Kiyota looked over the pack of twenty wolves. Each wolf bowed to her. She bowed back showing them the respect they deserved.

"The pack has grown." She said softly. Slayer looked up at her almost nodding. A silver wolf walked from the ranks of the black and brown wolves standing off to Kiyota's other side. Kiyota went to her knee hugging the creature. "Lupo you don't need to be apart of this battle. I'm sure you have pups to care for." The wolf snarled at her. Kiyota put her hands up. "Slayer your mate is difficult." Slayer only snorted as if to say, 'You have no idea.'

Sesshoumaru returned to her side seeing the pack beside her. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Is there a need for such a large pack?" He asked.

"They are very useful." Kiyota said pulling herself onto her horse. Sesshoumaru climbed up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. Kiyota looked to Slayer and with a nod the pack and its two alphas were off.

The horses hooves thundered into the village. Blood soaked the ground. Sesshoumaru had destroyed all the bandits. Kiyota set her horse aside and began collecting bodies. Sesshoumaru watched her, wondering what she was doing.

"Do we have time to bury them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"They will not be buried. If you would, could you go gather large logs. I will burn them and spread their ashes through the village." She said. Sesshoumaru nodded. When he returned he found her beheading all the bandits. She stuck their heads on their swords placing them at the entry of the village to where the main group would enter.

"I never knew you to be cruel." Sesshoumaru said.

"I told you I was far from the saint you made me out to be. This is a great insult to this group. Believe me, it will make them sloppy." She said. The wolves were dragging bodies to the middle of the village, mindful of their teeth. Kiyota built up the huge bond fire and placed the bodies of her people on to it. She said good bye to each by name. Sesshoumaru saw the sadness in her eyes as the bodies burned.

"I should not have left them for so long." She said. A group of three wolves ran off in the direction of the main entrance. Sesshoumaru rasied his eyebrow at her.

"Scouts." She said. He nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome returned to them then. Inuyasha stood beside her watching the pile of bodies burn. He put his head down. Kagome offered her blessing to the souls to reach peace in the after life.

"Kagome, I want you to stay behind the pack and fire your arrows. They will protect you. Inuyasha, don't be too rash when you charge in. Sesshoumaru and I can handle the main force. NO ONE, touches their leader but me. Am I understood?" Kiyota asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha and Kagome both said.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kiyota said turning to him.

"Hai. The leader is yours huntress. But know if you are injured, I will kill who ever laid his filthy hands on you." Sesshoumaru said. Kiyota nodded. Slayer and Lupo stood at her sides softly growling. Kiyota nodded understanding what they were saying. A howl came from the north, then it was joined by a second, and then third. Kiyota mounted her horse.

"Kagome, back there." Kiyota pointed. Kagome moved to the place she was told to go. A group of 6 wolves standing before her. Kiyota answered the howl of the three scouts, followed in chorus by Lupo and Slayer. The horse snorted and side stepped, throwing his massive head. He pawed the ground, waiting for his command to jet forward. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood to either side of Kiyota with a wolf between them and the horse. The three scouts returned to the ranks whining and yelping their findings. Kiyota nodded.

"They're almost at the entrance." Kiyota said. "Kagome, hide in those trees there with the wolves. They will let you know when to come out. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru." They nodded moving into the trees along with the pack. Slayer and Lupo stood their places beside their mistress. Slayer snarled as the sounded of people approaching came. Kiyota drew her sword waiting patiently.

"Baka woman is going to get herself killed." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Not if we do this right." Inuyasha said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just listen to her. She knows what she is doing. She has her reasons for challenging them so." Sesshoumaru nodded. It was easy for Inuyasha to say, it was not the woman he loved sitting on that wild black creature staring death in the face. He stopped himself. He loved her? Throwing it to the back of his mind, he promised himself he would deal with it later. It was not the time to get distracted.

"Who dares defile my dead?" A loud booming voice came from the entrance of the village. Kiyota gave the horse his command to move forward. He did, slowly. Kiyota came into view of the men. She looked at the man before her and snarled like one of her wolves.

"I did." She snapped. "You dared enter one of my villages and killed all those who lived here. Now you face my wrath." She growled.

"We thought you long dead huntress. Didn't that foolish hanyou kill you off?" The man said.

"Apparently not. As I said you baka man, you attacked what was mine. Now, you suffer my fury." She snarled.

"A woman and two wolves are going to stop me?" He asked. The laugh that left Kiyota's mouth startled even Sesshoumaru, it sounded so evil.

"Do you honestly believe I am that foolish? You are surrounded you bastard. One command and your men will be dropped to the ground. Just one." She said. "No more pointless blood shed. You want a fight, you and I, we fight." She said.

"I do not fight women." He answered.

"Afraid to be beaten by one? Your father begged for mercy at my Mother's hand." Kiyota snapped.

"I will not beg for your mercy. You are not my equal. You are a command whore Kiyota. Nothing more. You will learn your place like your whore of a mother did." The man growled. She looked at his horse then to him. The horse reared, depositing its rider on the ground running forward behind Kiyota.

"Unsaddle and bridle it, then turn the poor creature loose." Kiyota said. Inuyasha came from the trees and captured the horse doing as she asked. The horse ran off into the forest free.

"I forgot about that little talent of yours." The man on the ground said. Two snarls reached his ears as he drew his sword. "You have forgotten, I am your superior Kiyota. I will reteach you your place. Then you will return to the my own as my personal whore once again."

"You were never my superior Tora. Not once. I will never return to your home, to your bed." Kiyota answered dismounting her horse sending him away. The wolves hugged her hips keeping her with them. Sesshoumaru could take no more of this. He strode out of his place walking up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder. Kiyota gave him a sideways glance before returning her eyes to a shocked Tora before her.

"Not only have you brought forth my fury you baka fool, you've managed to anger the Western Lord." Kiyota said snapping her neck.

"And I will not let your misdeeds go unnoticed." Sesshoumaru's stoic voice came. The man known has Tora went to his knees bowing before the powerful taiyoukai before him.

"We have done you no wrong my lord." Tora said.

"Killing two of my best guards is no wrong? I think not. Calling my intended a whore, planning to make her such to low scum like yourself? You have made more then one misdeed." Sesshoumaru growled. "Enough of this conversation. Attack if you so believe you can."

Tora lunged forward only to be caught by Kiyota's sword. She threw him back with one movement. "Your fight is with me." She growled. Sesshoumaru moved around her to the group of men. He lashed his whip out dropping the first three rows of men. Inuyasha attacked from the back and the wolves from the sides. The men screamed in horror as some where torn apart, while others were just cut down. Tora watched in horror as his men dropped all around him. Kiyota glared at him from her place.

"You should never have come here you baka." She said to him. "All the men you've just lost, it could have been avoided." Tora snarled in fury launching himself forward attacking her again. Kiyota barely had time to deflect his sword. He almost impaled her on it. Her two wolves launched themselves forward going for his heels. A sharp 'no' called them off making them recoil and look at their mistress.

"He is mine." She growled. Slayer snarled back but turned and went for the group of men, making it a point he would kill something. Lupo followed him. Kiyota threw back Tora's sword again moving forward stabbing him in the shoulder. His arm hung uselessly at his side. His sword clattered to the ground.

"You wouldn't kill a defenseless man would you?" Tora asked, his good hand fingering the dagger in his pocket. Her sword lowered if only for a moment, but he took the opportunity. He moved forward, stabbing it into her chest. She hissed in pain and brought her sword up into his stomach dropping him to the ground. She used her foot and pushed him off her sword. He lay dead on the ground before her. She started to drop, only to be caught by the shoulder of her horse. She wrapped her hand into his mane, pulling herself up onto him.

"Quickly Thera... to the miko." She said. The horse snorted and flew across the battlefield that had been a village. He jumped over Sesshoumaru and the group. Kiyota's blood dripped onto Sesshoumaru as the horse flew over him. He saw her limp body on its large back. Looking back he saw the leader of the group, dead, but a sickening smile on his face. He's injured Kiyota badly. With a final crack of his whip, the rest of the men dropped to the ground. Sesshoumaru didn't wait for Inuyasha, he moved forward following the horse and rider. The wolves snarls and yelps were heard as they followed the scent of their mistresses blood back towards the villages.

Kiyota lost consciousness on the horse's back. She trusted him to get her to the village before she died. Mizuki looked up as the thundering of hooves approached. She saw the black horse charging forward with Kiyota slumped over his neck. The horse stopped, throwing his head prancing from side to side. Kiyota fell from his back onto the ground before Mizuki. She gasped for breath looking up at the old Miko.

"It is done." She said.

"We have to get that dagger out of your chest child." Mizuki said.

"Its too late for me. I'm going to die." Kiyota said. She could feel the life leaving her. Sesshoumaru scooped her up into his arms carrying her to where the miko pointed him. He watched as she closed her eyes.

"You will not die." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I already am mutt." She said.

"No." He answered. "I smell no scent of death on you. Only blood." He said. The miko nodded. Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around the dagger's hilt pulling it from her chest. She didn't scream or yell. She grunted loudly from the pain. Blood gushed from the open wound on her chest. Sesshoumaru put his hand down on the it, putting pressure on it. Kiyota sucked in air from the pain.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in to the hut. Kagome knelt beside the other priestess. Together they put their hands over her wound. Kaede joined them as well, lending her aide to the fallen woman. A pink light swirled around the wound as the two miko's concentrated on saving the woman's life. The wound began to close under Sesshoumaru's hand. The damage to her lung began to heal itself as well. Her breathing became easier as the power of the miko's healed her. Kagome fell back into Inuyasha's arms completely exhausted from healing the wound. The older miko stood a little shaky to get tea. Kaede sat back and observed. Sesshoumaru pulled Kiyota into his chest holding her sleeping form there.

"You will not leave this Sesshoumaru alone. I will not return to that empty abyss that was my life. Never alone again Kiyota. You will not leave me." He whispered to her.

"There you go making commands again." Kiyota's weak voice came muffled from his chest. The rare tear left Sesshoumaru's eye in utter relief.

"Thank Kami." He muttered pulling her closer.

"Okay, alive or not, I still need to breathe! Sesshoumaru!" Kiyota pelted him as hard as she could muster, which wasn't very hard at all. He released her a little bit allowing her to breath.

"You are never doing something so foolish again woman. NEVER. Do you hear this Sesshoumaru?" He asked.

"Hai, I hear that Sesshoumaru." She said mocking him. He growled softly at her. She chuckled at his empty threat before slipping back into sleep. Sighing Sesshoumaru laid back with her, resting himself. The wolves slowly filtered back into the forest. Slayer and Lupo also disappeared into the forests.

The morning light found Sesshoumaru and Kiyota curled into each other's arms sleeping peacefully. Sesshoumaru sighed contently. Kiyota woke and smiled softly seeing the white hair of her lover beside her.

"We have to take care of those bodies." Kiyota mumbled.

"It was taken care of." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh." Kiyota said cracking her neck. "I have to check the wolves."

"Gone back into the woods." Sesshoumaru said pulling her tighter to him. "Sleep." He said softly. His breathing evened back out as he slept. Kiyota sighed and ran her finger down the side of his face. She sighed, kissing his brow before allowing sleep to consume her again.

**_A/N: Alright so here are the first 6 chapters of this story. I kind of hit a road block with it. Not sure where to go from here, but I'm open to suggestions. As always thank you for the amazing reviews on all my stories. You kids rock! Okay.. so its 8:30am and I have yet to sleep... so -runs away to sleep- _**


	7. Chapter 7

A low whine woke Kiyota later in the morning. She looked up into the black face of her companion. She reached up and rubbed his ears. He nudged her to get up. Slowly, as not to wake the sleeping lord beside her, she got up and followed the creature out of the hut. She knew when he wanted her to follow him, so she did.

He led her into the woods to the familiar rock outcropping. She smiled as the den came into view. Slayer's tail swished from one side to the other gently smacking into her leg each time. She caught his tail and gave it a tug. He jumped into the air like a puppy and landed on his front forelegs his tail held high over his back wagging wildly. She laughed and stomped in his direction sending him flying away. She only laughed harder at his puppy like attitude.

Kiyota sat beside the den to soon have a cold nose poke her arm. She looked down to see the silver head of Slayer's mate. She rubbed the female's ears gently then noticed that she wasn't alone. Gently lifting her leg she noticed four new members to the pack. Smiling she touched each pup. Three males, and one silver female.

"They are beautiful." She said. "It is always good to see the newest members of our little pack." She mused aloud stroking Lupo's head. The female wolf whined an answer.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru rolled over placing his arm around emptiness. He shot up his eyes going red. She was missing. He growled loudly. Inuyasha threw a cup at him mumbling how it was too early. Sesshoumaru calmed himself then inhaled. The scent of the wolf and Kiyota trailed out of the hut.

He could smell her and the scent of the pack as he approached. He was however stopped by a dozen of the black creatures. Their lips were pulled back in a snarl and each was ready to die to protect what was ahead on the rock outcropping. Kiyota heard the snarls and growls coming from below. Looking to Lupo, she moved down the rocks silently and carefully. Peaking around a tree she saw Sesshoumaru snarling in return at the creatures before him, unsure of how to move forward. She sat down and laughed at openly at the demon lord's fustration.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up at her laughter. He growled at her and back at the wolves. Kiyota, finally managing to catch her breath, moved towards him. The wolves moved aside so she would pass. She walked straight passed Sesshoumaru heading back to the village. Sesshoumaru followed her motion with his head but stood there looking at her. Kiyota looked over her shoulder at the shocked demon lord.

"Are you coming or are my wolves going to feast on you?" She asked. Sesshoumaru snapped from his trance and moved with his demon speed to her side. He growled softly at her, only hearing her soft chuckle in response to his misery.

"Dare not repeat that six mangy wolves stopped this Sesshoumaru's progress." He said in a dangerously cold voice. His response was a mere laugh from the woman beside. She held no fear for his tone of voice, where others would have shrunk away.

"Fear not oh mighty one. I will not repeat you didn't dare kill my wolves to get around them." She said.

"Hn. It wasn't because I liked them. I didn't want you to kill me." He answered. "Self preservation." He said.

"This coming from the man that said I couldn't injure him." Kiyota said.

"That was before I watched you remove men's heads." He answered. She stopped then and turned towards him with the most evil grin.

"Why take your head off.." She said moving so she was almost against his chest. A small dagger removed from her arm. She cut through his obi letting it fall to the ground. "..when I can take off your clothes?" She asked her voice a mere whisper over his skin. His haori fell open relieving his bare chest.

"Damn little tease." He growled as she began walking back towards the village once more. His growling didn't cease there, nor did she return to the village. She instead walked straight through it moving around to the other side. She slipped through the trees, Sesshoumaru not far behind her. She put on a burst of speed, disappearing. Sesshoumaru growled but allowed her to move away from him quickly. He would catch her in a matter of moments. He heard the sound of water moving and realized she had jumped into the springs. He groaned. She was no naked, and had just teased him. It was not good for her.

"Damn little minx." He growled removing his haori dropping it as he walked. His boots came next then his pants. He was naked long before he hit the springs. Her clothes were folded neatly on a rock on the other side of the spring where he couldn't steal them. He slide into the water and stood behind her growling. She looked up at him innocently.

"What?" She asked. "I was covered in blood."

"You dare tease this Sesshoumaru?" He growled. She turned to face him pressing her ample breasts against his chest with a smirk.

"I more then dare." She answered moving away again. Though this time Sesshoumaru didn't allow it. He captured her wrist pulling her back against him. She smirked.

"I'll show you the meaning of tease." He growled before claiming her lips with his own.

"My Lord!" A man ran into the throne room of the large castle.

"What is it?" A man snapped from the other side of a table. He was a large man, well muscles and war ridden. He was known for his cruelty and nothing more.

"Your nephew, Master Tora, was killed in battle." The man said stepping back.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Hai sir. A woman. She put a sword through his stomach. A woman with dark blood red hair and a pack of wolves at her side." The man said.

"Kiyota." The named fell from his tongue like venom. "That baka nephew of mine knew better then to invade her villages. I told him to leave the past in the past. Baka boy chasing after whores. I will not let his death go unnoticed however. Bring me that damn red headed concubine from downstairs and saddle two horses. Send in my two best hunters." The Lord said with a snarl. The man did as instructed.

"She wants to play that game, we shall play that game." He said to himself. Two men walked into the chamber.

"You called for us Sir?"

"Yes. You know of the woman Kiyota?" He asked. Both men nodded. "Good. Above the furthest village to the east, that she protects, there is a large rock outcropping. Inside a cave there, you will find a pack of wolves. Kill as many as you can, but leave a few alive. If there are any young pups, kill all but two. Allow a few to escape, for they will inform her of the slaughter. Then make our way, very quickly back here before she catches you or your lives will be ended." The man said. The hunters nodded and left immediately.

Kagome fled back to the village red faced as ever. She had almost walked in on something she didn't want to see.

"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go look in the hot spring." Kagome said sitting down.

"I don't want to know." Inuyasha said streching himself out on the bedroll he had still yet to move from. He was feeling very lazy that morning. Sesshoumaru walked in a moment later only to throw his wet haori at Inuyasha who hit the ceiling in surprise. Inuyasha took one whiff of the offending garment before tossing it aside wrinkling his nose.

"That's disgusting." Inuyasha said staring at his brother. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Hai brother to you it is." Sesshoumaru said with a grin. "But to me its pure pleasure."

"And to me its sore hips." Kiyota said walking in behind him adjusting her top. Inuyasha caught sight of the tops of her breasts. He groaned and turned away grumbling.

"You never wear enough clothes." He growled at her.

"At this rate, I'm going to be lucky if I have clothes left with your brother's damn claws." She mused aloud. Sesshoumaru once again smirked.

"At this rate brother, who do you believe will carry pup first? Kagome or Kiyota?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kagome." Both Inuyasha and Kiyota said at the same time then glared at one another. Kaede laughed from the other room.

"Some things never change." Her tired old voice said. Kiyota chuckled herself. Sesshoumaru mused then gave his brother a knowing look. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm not racing to see who gets their mate pregant first!" Inuyasha said to his brother.

"You know this Sesshoumaru will win."

"Feh. Like you could." Inuyasha said.

"We women don't a get a say in this?" Kiyota's voice said.

"Little brother, you probably can not create pups. You're still far too young." Sesshoumaru said.

"You're probably too damn old." Inuyasha said.

"Father was centuries older then I am now when he sadly created you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hello? Still here." Kiyota said. She was ignored once more. Kagome groaned as she walked back in hearing part of the conversation. She looked at Kiyota and rubbed her head.

"I don't feel so well." Kagome said.

"Maybe you're pregnant." Kiyota said with a smirk.

"I'm beginning to wonder." Kagome said before she turned and left the hut to relieve her aching stomach.

"ENOUGH!" Kiyota growled at the two brothers who shut up instantly. "We have bigger problems then who's going to get who pregnant first." She snapped. "Like that's fool's uncle. That was the beginning. You two have no idea what you've put yourselves in the middle of."

**A/N: How are you guys liking this story so far? -pokes- ya'll dead out there? -pokes again- Ah come on... don't make me beg for reviews. **


End file.
